Someone's Monogatari (Story)
by N-94
Summary: It takes place in third year in Sobu high, first chapter is through Yumiko' POV
1. Chapter 1

I Don't oregairu or its character, if I did than I won't be sitting unemployed writing fanfics.

Today my mom called and asked me to attend a party hosted by some rich person. The contents of the invitation did shocked me but not as much I thought it would. As I was I was thinking this someone called my name when I was passing through the school corridors.

"Miura san" said he.

"Hikio"

"I needed a favour to ask of you"

"And what that would be" I asked, it was not uncommon for me to ask his opinions on my future courses as well as asking his help in liberal studies although indirectly through Yui. "Yui seem to be upset over something, if you could talk to her and help her" his voice being nearly inaudible towards the end. So Yui knows or some other thing happened.

"Ok I will talk to her, but you'll owe me" I said

"Isn't she your friend and shouldn't you help her when she's going through hard times" and he continued after a pause "as much superficial relationship you have you still count her as a friend don't you." He's getting on my nerves, I have to show his place.

"Now by the look of it I'm not the first person you asked for help, you were rejected by others, it would have been easy for you to go to Yukinoshita but you didn't. So I think it's your fault that she's upset. That means you fucked up and I'm cleaning this mess. Therefore don't you dare to shit on me with your cynical bullshit."

"Ok I owe you one" hikio said with his lame shivering voice.

"Now where is she?" I asked

"Yukinoshita is absent so she should be in the club room alone"

"Ok I will be going there now and don't be a creep trying to listen through the walls." I said. His eyes shouts that he's a petty criminal and he could do such things.

" I would be eating at my usual place near the tennis court" he continued "Thank you".

Atleast he have manners, I could bet that her sister has knocked manners into him, he was an ape and a creep last year.

So I went towards the clubroom where Yui would be depressed and upset over something worthless like Hikio made fun of her grades or cooking. If it's cooking then there is nothing I can say that would help her. If I praise her cooking or motivate her than I would have to eat those poisonous vegetables or it could be burned cookies. And while thinking that I reached the Service Club and opened the door.

"Hi Yui" I greeted her

"Yahallo Yumiko" she started enthusiastically but ended on depressing mode. This is bad that's why Hikio was this desperate that he was willing to owe me one.

"Yukinoshita isn't here?" I asked her even though I knew she was absent.

"No she had some family business to attend to" Yui said as though something bad has happened. Does she know about it. I will confirm it later first I needed to know why she was upset. Before I could speak she asked

"So Yumiko, do you have any request for the service club"

"No, I visited because we haven't had lunch together in long time" I said

"So should we start or call Hina also for the lunch" said Yui. No Yuigahama san that would complicate things further.

"Ebina had some matters to attend to that's why she couldn't come with me here." enemy strike averted, I should watch less cheesy spy movies.

"Oh that's fine then, should we start the eating our bentos then." yes please Yui, I am starving.

"Thank you for the food" we said simultaneously and started eating our bentos. As I was devouring my bento I saw teacup beside me which I didn't notice when she put there or when she made it. I should wait for her to drink it. If it's inedible than she would warn me, or if it is poisonous than I would be able to see the effects of poisoning. She drank it and surprisingly there was no effect of poisoning on her, even then I waited for a minute and then drank it.

"The tea is great Yui" and I continued "when did you learn to make this great tea" It was shocking, Yui can make something edible this scrumptious( Yui Dictionary: very tasty). Her expression changed to anger and then happiness. Did I said something wrong. Either way I don't care, I'm going to savour this moment.

"Yukino taught me" said Yui

Now it was time to get to the main topic for which I was here

"Are you alright Yui?" I asked

"I'm fine Yumiko."said Yui

"You don't look fine to me" seriously get your shit together then, I wanted to say that but couldn't seeing her sad puppy dog face. How does she make that face.

"It's just lately everyone seems to be distancing themselves from me." said Yui.

It's other way around you airhead, I keep inviting you to our escapade to pastry shop and you always reject it. I know you don't want grow those pairs more but at least you could drink coffee with us. But I saw a pattern here so I politely asked her as she is my friend "What made you think that?"

"Yukino and Hikki keep fighting in the clubroom as if I'm not even there in the club room." Do you want me to knock some sense into that bitch Yukino and that creep Hikio. Just tell me and I will accept that mission. And Yui do you know difference between fighting and bantering, How could you you can't process that much can you.

"And lately you also have stopped talking to me" said Yui.

I invited you to come with me to newly opened pastry shop yesterday and you declined saying you had to attend to service club request. Keep your cool Yumiko. Keep your cool. Just ask her the question you wanted to ask.

"Yui, is it that time of the month?" I asked her. Why is she blushing. This is normal for girls right.

"How do you know that?, that's creepy Yumiko" asked Yui , her face becoming red like hot iron rod. This girl just didn't say that to me right, I just want to beat the shit out of her. Now cool down Yumiko, She isn't herself now. She forgets to filter what she is saying this time of the month. She is an airhead remember that Yumiko

"This happens when you're sad Yui, and you start blabbering nonsense" I said to her nonchalantly. "Are you going to tell me the reason for you being sad."

" I asked Hikki for Date and he said No" said was third time she was rejected by that weirdo Hikio. Yui do you have some self respect or not, a person if rejected doesn't want to see that rejectors face and you have been rejected 3 times and you are saying it nonchalantly like you asked for his homework to copy and he said 'NO'. Learn something from Hikio, after rejection he worked hard, got good grades just because he didn't want to see that bitches face.

"Yui you have to move on, he cares for you but as a friend, if you don't you will suffer as you're suffering (in nearly all the other fan fics as well as mine)" i said to her with as caring as a mother would. My motherly mode was starting to switch itself on.

"He never rejects me, Hikki being kind can't reject me on my face. So he tries indirectly and fails miserably" and she continued

"Yumiko your mother mode is starting, Hikki once told me that you have this motherly side also." I'm going to forget the latter part as it's embarrassing.

So I've to do something so that he rejects her on the face, that should be easy as Hikio likes Yukinoshita and Yui is her best friend. That isn't easy now as it seemed few seconds ago.

"That would be good for you Yui" I feel relieved now as she seems to be in better mood.

"When are you going to confess to Hayama" asked Yui

"Sometime soon" I said

"Don't get your hopes high"

"Does he like someone else?" Yukinoshita came to my mind

"Yukino doesn't tell me about what happened between them in the past, only Hikki knows some parts other than Haruno-san and that to from only reading between the lines "

"Does he like Yukino" I needed to confirm as she interjected their past into the conversation

"Nobody's knows that other than Haruno-san and only Hikki can get that information from her." she said that as if to keep your distance from her, subtitle:Haruno is dangerous.

So I had to ask her, if she knew and that was the real reason why she was upset.

"Do you know about the party tonight? "

"Yes, how do you know about that?" Yui asked.

"Hayama was careful that my family doesn't get the invitation, but he doesn't know my parents are divorced, so my mother got the invitation and asked me to accompany her"

" So what're you going to do?"

"Don't worry I had given up on Hayama long ago, now I see him as a friend only."

"So you lied to me about confessing to him soon."

"Yes I didn't know how you would react so I had to lie to you given you were also following someone who can't fall in love with you." I said as truthfully as I can. And then she hugged me.

What is this BIG soft pair trying to push towards me. Was this the the reason why Yukinoshita was so small as it sucked all of hers. This had to be it, I can't think of any other reason of her being so big. Even I was also staring at those when she let me loose. Was this inferiority complex. But I had the perfect size. Get out of over analyzing everything.

"Yumiko you are zooming out just like Hikki, are you alright"

"Don't you ever compare me with that creep Yui, just never." if my maternal instincts weren't switched on I would've showed you your place. Why I am thinking of myself as some queen and a mother.

"Does Hikio knows" I had to ask it.

"No he doesn't know about the party, I only know because I saw the invitation hidden last night when I was in sleep over at Yukino's" said Yui. Hidden; was she embarrassed, or feeling guilty. I wonder what that is.

"I think she would have her reasons to hide it from you." because Yukinoshita will never lie or hide things from you or that I believed. Well there was one more exception to this rule the accident which she till now hadn't told both of them about.

And then my phone rang, it was Ebina. So I picked it up.

[Where are you, you said you will wait for me at the canteen] said Ebina

["Are you free now"] I said

["What the hell you're talking about"]

["Then I will meet you at the canteen"]

Call Ended

"Yui, are you fine now?" I asked.

"Yes now I'm feeling better, thank you for talking with me" she really is being formal now. I wonder how I am at this day of the month.

"Ebina and I are going to that pastry shop again will you accompany us."

"Yes, I had cancelled the club today so yes I will go with you to that pastry shop."

"Then let's meet up after school than" why did I say that we being in same class in same class, where is my mind today.

"Later than" I said and exited the clubroom and went towards the tennis court, while messaging Ebina cancelling our meeting and telling her that if Yui ask her tell her that she was busy with something because of that she couldn't eat lunch with her.

So I reached the stairs where he was drinking his Maxx Coffee.

"Yo" he greeted me.

"Hello" why I said hello, I don't need to give respect to this creep. He was making face as he was physically assaulted by High School boys.

"How did it go, is she fine now?" asked Hikio

"Yes she's fine, she just wasn't feeling well"

"Was that the only thing bothering her" as perceptive as ever Hikio, I f only you didn't have those fish eyes girls would have been throwing themselves at you metaphorically. Not that I would tell him that.

"She is going through girl problems, would you want to listen to those, will you?" easiest way to deal with these loner perceptive kinds is to have upper hand and violent attitude. They give up easily as seen in the past.

"No I don't want to listen to those things" his face turning red.

"By the way I'm here to collect the debt"

"What Debt?" what an asshole he is.

"You owe me one"

"That, as Hikigaya always pay their Debts, what can I do for you milady"

"I need to go to a party and it needs a plus one, so you were the only one other than hayama who would not embarrass me and doesn't get the wrong idea"

"Would it have good food" seriously Hikio the way you're going you aren't going to get a girlfriend, a beautiful girl asked you to a party and you're asking would they have good food.

"Yes, it is organized in one of Seven Star hotel's ballroom. So obviously the food will be great."

"Then yes I'm willing to go with you."

"Do you have black tuxedo, It's one of those parties" I asked.

"No Miura san I am from middle class family so I never needed those as I had a black suit."

"Don't worry I will ask my mother to send it to your house" and I continued " mail me your address" now why the hell he is looking at me like that. Then he opened his mouth and said:

"I don't have your number and mailing address" oh right why would I give my phone number to him. Valid reason Hikio. Then we exchanged the numbers and then he mailed his home address. All this time he was smiling like an idiot, I could bet he was dreaming. Why I would bet money because whenever free food word or birthday party, he would smile like this, same smile at Yui, Tobe, Ebina birthday party, in Totsuka's birthday party it was the brightest. I don't know why.

"So I will pick you up from your home at Six in the evening today"

"Ok I'll be ready then"

Tonight's the night. And it will be the most entertaining night of my life till now.

_《》_《》_

This is my first piece of creative writing ever In my 21 years of life. If it was Tamanawa I could've done easily, talk about globalisation, the need for it, what drives it, the affects, the cases of it, wait I started writing about globalisation.

 **It would be greatly appreciated if someone reviews it. And tell me what I did wrong and where I've to work hard first.**


	2. Chapter 2

Vaccination, a sciencey wincey stuff which should have gone over my head or better, enter from one ear and exit from another. But that didn't happen this time. The concept intrigued me. I knew what it was but decided to to recall it. Time to go to my mind palace.

So What is vaccination? Vaccination is the administration of antigenic material (a vaccine) to stimulate an individual's immune system to develop adaptive immunity to a pathogen. Source:Wikipedia.

But why vaccination intrigued me, was it because it involved injecting oneself with the disease to develop immunity towards it. It had to be this or otherwise I wouldn't be interested in it. I don't understand science, my marks in the subject was sufficient to make a case for it.

Disease which was injected were like the bitter lessons I learned from my life. Throughout my life I have been rejected by this society. I was ostracised by my peers. After Orimoto Kaori incident my defences against this society started building itself. I became a loner. I acquired resistance toward nice girl's kindnesses. I started seeing the world as it was. My life of watching this world through rose tinted glasses were over. And after that car accident I was at my peak in resistance from this society's empty expectations, it's kindness, from fake people, the loud people. I became immune to all this world.

But everything has it's expiration period. Even vaccination's effectiveness starts to fade away in oblivion, And so has mine. I have started to socialise even though I reply to these offer with my refusal, then Gahama san forces me to say yes by making cute puppy face. My past self wouldn't have given into this. I now have two people other than my family I care about. I still don't call anyone of those clubmates my friend. I wonder if the high school will get over before these walls fall down.

Why one of my 108 skills is alerting me of danger, that someone is staring at me. Time to use another skill scanning the room without movement of my head. So that moron Tobe is reading the passage. All the Morons concentration is in the book. Shit Hiratsuka Sensei is staring at the me. Fast find where that airhead is at that passage.

"Hikigaya" said sensei. And continued "read where Tobe left that passage."

And I started reading where Tobe left. I never came unprepared to Hiratsuka Sensei class, I read the chapters in advance so I wouldn't have any problem understanding and if I have doubts I will clear it in the same class.

I was reading the passage while smirking and thinking that sensei's long experience and age wasn't enough to hold a candle against me.

Then I felt pain in my guts, something hit me. It was gut twisting, where the perpetrator hit efficiently that nobody saw I was punched. It seems that infamous Hiratsuka Punch is being perfected by punching me. I stopped for few seconds and sensing my life is in danger. I quickly apologised to sensei.

"Sorry" I said and after that I stopped thinking And continued to read the passage.

After that the school was uneventful and club was cancelled as Yui wasn't feeling well. So after confirming the plan with Yumiko I left for home.

"I'm home" I said to no one. Komachi wasn't home yet. I forgot to tell her club was cancelled. I switched on the lights as I didn't want my imouto to enter in darkness . I went to my room and changed from uniform to comfortable lower and tshirt. When I came down to living room, Komachi was showing all her 32 teeths, it was super cute. But why was she smiling?

"Onee chan you're going on a date with Yukino nee san" said Komachi. What? I don't know when this happened. And then I saw the Tuxedo beside her. It was carefully packed in a box. The labels looked premium, not cheap brands which me and my father preferred. But coming to point, my sister is an idiot. That Tux would be from Yumiko. I should tell her then. But..

" Ne Onee Chan, When are you going? Who confessed to whom? Where did you confess? Yukino nee san, I can officially call her that now ne?"

" The hell what you talking about" I said to stop her. I can't even try to to answer this idiocy from my sister. My cute little sister. Your Onee Chan should be enough for you, I will not share her sibling love with that Yukinoshita or with anyone for that matter. Period.

" See the tuxedo was delivered here when you were changing. It looked expensive, and you only know one rich person - Yukino san, who would buy it for you." said Komachi with light in her eyes, as if she completed an impossible mission. I am cursing myself, why I thought my sister is idiot. Well logically she was correct. As I didn't have any acquaintance who was rich. From an unexpected plot development Miura san is rich girl. I am proud of my sister as she was able deduce it all from that Tuxedo alone. My sister is smart I want to shout from Mount Fuji, I am so proud of her.

" This is from Yumiko, my classmate. I am going to a party with her as I owed her for a request. She wanted someone who wouldn't take it wrong way as in going on date." I tried to clear her misunderstanding.

She started smiling again and she spoke " Onee Chan your fan following among girls is increasing year after year. See first year there were 0 girls then there were 3 in second year and now I don't even knew about this Yumiko. Are you sure you are not in harem." you are an idiot Komachi. Do you think that lowly of me that I will not be able to see someone's feelings towards me. I take pride in my ability to see through people and their actions/words.

"No I am not in a harem, if I was I would sure have told you about it to ask for your opinion on which ship to sail. That would be high in Hachiman points." that should be at least 2 digit points.

" I would be happy with any girl at this moment, she just wants her Onee chan happy. That should be high in Komachi points." Komachi said. Then I pushed her head to tell her change the subject, you are being annoying right now.

"So where is this party going to be hosted?" good question Komachi. Did Yumiko told me that, I don't know. It could be that I zoned out while I was thinking about food I was going to eat tonight, and that too absolutely free. No hidden costs.

" I don't remember or she didn't tell me, she said there will be good food and I got this Tuxedo absolutely free for just accompanying her. Therefore I agreed to her." I replied. I am not going to tell her I was scared what would happen to me if I didn't have accepted the offer. Komachi then pressed her forehead with her fingers as if she was getting headache. Is she subconsciously copying Yukino. No Komachi I am not going to get you influenced by that ice queen. You are my sister I am not going to share you with anyone. What is this feeling? Could this is what jealousy feels like. I wonder.

"I am going to go eat, would you eat?" asked Komachi. My sister always caring for me but then she continued " Or are you going to starve yourself to eat more food in the party as you did in Yui San birthday." now that Komachi reminded me of my experiment. The result of that experiment was that I was able to eat more.

" I am not going to eat then." I said smiling idiotically. Starving yourself to eat more is extremely normal right? Every normalfags does this.? Of course every normal person does this to eat as much expensive food they can. This was not limited to just food. Last year I read that there was stampede in a electronic store in US just to get better discount on electronic appliances.

She again pressed her fingers on her forehead. Don't do this to your brother Komachi. He is being hurt seeing you copying the ice queen. Create your own signature style of doing that. Wait That can actually work and it will be supremely cute... While I was lost in my thoughts she had gone to the kitchen. She made instant ramen and came back to living room with a bowl full of ramen.

"What time you'll leave for party? She asked in disinterest. What I did to hurt her.

" Yumiko said she'll pick me up from the home at 6" and I continued "Did something happened Komachi, you seem exhausted?" I asked her as it was bugging me. Is she sick? I have to cancel the plan, I can't leave her in this state. Where is thermometer?

"Yes, I am exhausted, I overdid in gym period?" That is very Komachi like, pushing herself to her limit to show she is not just cute but also works hard for everything to the point of burning herself out. Someone came to my mind while thinking that.

"Komachi, would you like some tea?" I offered to make tea for her.

"Yes I would love a cup of tea." She said while smiling.

So I stood up and went to kitchen to make tea for my precious little lovely sister. I filled the kettle with tap water, put it on the appliance and started boiling the water. Then I took 2 cups, washed it and put the tea bags. Then put the boiling water into the cup. And took it to living room. Komachi had emptied the bowl, it looked like it was washed. She really was hungry to clean the bowl of ramen like that. Gave one teacup to her and I took mine and sat on the sofa beside her.

"You should start to get ready Onee chan, it's 5:20 already." she said after sipping the tea and yawning when completed the sentence. How could someone yawn after drinking tea.

After I emptied my tea cup, I took the tuxedo and went to my parents room, I took a crisp white shirt, a black leather belt and shoes. My father and I had the same shoe size so there shouldn't be any problem. And shirt was a regular fit instead of slim fit so it was going to look baggy, but if wore with jacket I don't think anyone would know the difference. Source:Komachi

My phone vibrated, it seemed someone messaged me, it should be amazon as I had ordered a light novel. I read the message

"will be at your home in 15 minutes be ready: Yumiko"

I quickly wore everything there was but there was something I wasn't familiar with, It was a Bow-tie. How to wear it. So I went downstairs to ask Komachi if she knew how tie this bow tie. When I entered the living room, I saw Komachi sleeping on the couch. She was really exhausted. I went upstairs and brought a quilt so that she wouldn't feel cold. When I was putting the quilt over her she said "Don't forget to Enjoy the party Onee Chan". Even in sleep my sister cared for me. My phone vibrated that means message, i opened the message " I'm outside your house: Yumiko". I took my purse and put my father's credit card just to be on safe side. I put that thing called bow tie or whatever in the pocket and wore my father's black leather shoe and went outside.

I saw a black limousine, this reminded me of my accident but I shove that thought back in my head and went ahead. I opened the door.

The light switched itself on. Yumiko was sitting on left side of the seat. Her gold.. blonde hair was tied to back to form an effortless bun. There was no sign of her wild curls. She wore a simple necklace probably diamond and platinum. She had wore a black gown with deep V neckline

makeup was minimal which defined all her features .Then she smiled. Was this the face that launch'd a thousand ships, And burnt the topless towers of Ilium?

"Hello Hikio" greeted Yumiko

"Yo" I replied. I entered the car, and made myself comfortable.

"Where is your tie?" as usual Yumiko the fire queen came directly to the point.

"I don't know how to tie a bow tie" I replied. There was no shame in telling other people that you didn't know something.

"Let's go to the venue Alex san" Yumiko told her driver to drive to the venue where the party was held.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's some new upscale hotel, I haven't been there yet."

"Who is the host?"

"That I don't know" said Yumiko.

"The reason for party?"

" My mother said it is engagement party or related to announcement of business partnership between two families" she said.

"Two families huh" I replied

"Yes"

"So Why I'm the one going with you, You could have asked others like Hayama or his Idiot Trio."

"Well Hayama said No to me and That trio would have only embarrassed me. This is my first party which I will attend with my mother so I had to have someone with whom I was comfortab..." Her voice becoming inaudible at the end so I was not able to hear her. But isn't she at the top of social hierarchy, she sure would have been able to find a better looking person than me.

"Well the car sure is very comfortable, is this rented or yours." well I had to ask as it was the fucking Rolce Royce. Damn I hate rich people.

"This is my mothers car?" 'My mother' So her parents are separated.

"So in short you are very rich". Well the conclusion was this only. One who can afford this insanely rich car sure would be insanely rich.

"Well you can say that" she spoke nonchalantly.

"We're about to reach the venue" The driver told us.

"Hikio take out the tie" she said. Was I going to be strangled by the tie for just not knowing how to tie it. No, she wouldn't be this unreasonable. I took out the tie from my pocket and gave it to her.

She then told me to turn myself towards her. I did as the queen told me to. She then took the tie and wrapped around my neck. She then came close and started tying the tie. The scent of her perfume sure is fruity, one couldn't resist the temptation to stop smelling it. Her face was perfection at this moment. The light from other cars illuminated her face as if those lights were destined to shine on her face. The eyes, the green eyes, one could get lost in these feilds of green and never be found again.

She cleared her throat. That brought me out of my thoughts. It seems I was staring at her. Her face was red as if she was blushing. I was also feeling hot. Hikigaya knows better that this is a result of car temperature being high. And voilà Yumiko had finished tying the tie.

And silence prevailed after that until we arrived at the destination. We reached the venue.

"Remember to smile" and sighed as if she is going to ask something unreasonable, she continued "and turn down your cynicism to minimum for this evening. I don't want to be embarrassed in front of my mother and others." if I could do that Yumiko san I would sure be pretty famous among the ladies. Wait that wouldn't have happened. I sure crack myself up.

"Ok Madam Miura San" I replied, I knew. if the food was good I sure will be in good mood, I would only rant about the foods. Win Win.

She then called her mother telling her she was about to reach the venue. Apparently her mother was in the same hotel for a business meeting so she will meet us in the Hotel's lobby.

We got out of the car and went towards the lobby. And waited for her mother. So how should I describe this lobby to you, it was a fusion between Japanese and European architecture. When I was lost in my thoughts some foreigner had arrived beside us. She cleared her throat.

"Mom" said Yumiko. The women in front of us was a foreigner in a beige Dress. Put up blonde, glossy hair and a demeanor of tranquility. She seemed younger than my parents. She walked with a noiseless and graceful gait, balancing her well-proportioned body. Her unassuming countenance gave rise to a feeling of déjà vu. Did I just used the same lines I used for someone. I really need to recharge my batteries now. [ ;-) ]

To all the reviewers:

I haven't decided which ship to sail yet. Beware that I am Yukino fa… shipper and also like Yumiko.

This chapter should be more logically coherent than the last.

On Yumiko: I tried to make her like queen but that went into chunii territory. And I wanted to show that she cared for her people- friends.

And this should be grammatically superior to last chapter. If anyone knows good website to learn grammar PM me.

I had exams and then got fever than another entrance test, now I'm free so next chapter would be released faster.

Next one will be from Yumiko's POV. I also tried another story but my mind pulled Inception on me and I copied the first part from another fanfic.

And if you haven't read other Yumiko fanfics, you are missing some of the best fanfics of Oregairu. Period.

Forget the last line I was drunk and had watched Dexter series premiere, opening scene, "Tonight's the night. And this is going to happen again and again. Has to happen…." said Dexter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yumi" said the unknown foreign woman. Does she know this prideful tigress here. Either way there was something else that was on my mind. I am hungry I just need food. Should have just said yes to Komachi for ramen. Wait, there is hint of fragrance of freshly brewed nectar in the air. The aroma of freshly grounded coffee. The fragrance of Yukinoshita's imported tea. Damn I hate rich people and their love for high quality product. But I do get to drink the very best tea for free. I see a cafe at the corner of the lounge. They also have different varieties of snacks and desserts. The source of this aroma is calling my name….

"Hikio"

"Hikio" said Yumiko. What? Why is she calling my name? I Have been lost in my thoughts for long, I something appropriate Hachiman.

" I didn't do anything. I am innocent." I said. What's with this instant reply. What's wrong with me seriously. Even subconsciously I think I was at fault. This wasn't my normal response. It should have been 'What Miura San?'. One of my 108 skills have gone haywire. The one which automatically replies when I'm not listening. Today I have learnt a lesson. The lesson which I will take to my death bed. Never say no to food when you're hungry, especially when Komachi offers it. Add Mental Note.

"Mother, this is Hikio. He's accompanying me to this party. He's my classmate." said Yumiko. What? Yumiko Is half foreigner. I thought she dyed her hair. If her mother is foreigner then her father would be Japanese. On closely stari- looking at them, they do resemble each other. I have to say her mother is quite a looker herself. Conserve energy Hachiman and don't go to forbidden territories- stop thinking. You're running on reserve right now.

"Hello Aunty, I am Hikigaya Hachiman. Your daughter's classmate. I am accompanying her to this party because of my weakness for free food and that her friends are more embarrassing than me " I said. Why do I feel like I said something weird. Either way I am temporarily shutting down my Thinking Centre until I get recharged. It is one of my other worthless skills, atleast it worked on my discretion….

 **Yumiko POV**

"Yumi you have a boyfriend? He kind of looks like a delinquent though, I didn't know you liked bad boys." said Mom. No think straight mom he doesn't look like a delinquent, Creepy-Yes, Delinquent-No. While I was thinking she continued "He looks hungry, he's has been staring at the cafe for quite sometime now."

"Well he has a problem of starin.. zoning out. And no mother he's isn't my boyfriend."

" I'll repeat once more he's not my boyfriend and I have no interest in him romantically."

" Either way you should wake the Snow White up from his slumber." said Mom. No mom he isn't sleeping with his eyes open. He is just lost in his thoughts.

"Hikio"

"Hikio"

" I didn't do anything. I am innocent." said Hikio. Seriously just why I thought you would be less embarrassing than Tobe. Atleast he would have followed my orders to a T. Hehe I even crack myself up.

Wait Snow White.

I looked- stared at her with my face all red- Saying stop teasing me with my eyes.

"Mother, this is Hikio. He's accompanying me to this party. He's my classmate." I said.

"Hello Aunty, I am Hikigaya Hachiman. Your daughter's classmate. I am accompanying her to this party because of my weakness for free food and that her friends are more embarrassing than me " said Hikio. I pressed my head with my fingers. I thought at least he introduced himself properly. I was about to retort to that but my mother spoke.

"Hilarious Yumi, your mother approves of him." said my loving mother. Wait what she approves of. She couldn't stop laughing to which Hikio made an expression as if what was happening. Don't play dumb you idiot Hikio.

"Hikigaya Kun I am Sarah Walker, Yumiko's Mother. Nice to meet you." said Mom after controlling her laughter

"We should get going to party now." At last two normal non embarrassing lines came out of my mother's mouth. This is going be one long night.

We then went towards the entrance of the ballroom which was backside of the hotel. The backside is as magnificent as the front. It has a garden which is apparently a work of art with flowers and lighting creating a relaxing ambience for the guests. And then we reached the entrance to the the ballroom. My mother being ahead met the the woman greeting. And Yes I should work hard on my literature, I told myself because apparently I couldn't even describe a garden eloquently to even myself.

"Welcome to the party Sarah San" said some young woman. Then my mother shook her hands.

"Yukinoshita san, how have you been?" said Mom.

" I have been fine. But long time no see Sarah San. I have missed you in these parties you know. And please don't go back to Yukinoshita, Haruno is fine" said the woman. The woman in front of me is wearing a black designer label dress that even I didn't know of. The refined movement of her body exhumed confidence. It is none other than the Yukinoshita Haruno. Her shoulder length hair being raven black shined as if it was brushed until it fell into lustrous raven black waves . It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were bright, and seemed to brighten the world. She seemed the picture of perfection. Had she smiled, the world would sigh with contentment. Had she laughed, the world would laugh with her. And had she wept, the whole world would want to comfort her. I want a Onee San like her.

"You know I have been busy with projects in South Asia from last year." said Mom

"You haven't met my daughter yet Haruno, meet my daughter, Yumiko Miura."

" We have met Sarah San, She goes to same school as my sister. Hello Miura San." said Haruno.

"Hi Haruno San" we greeted each other and hugged. She then put her attention towards Hikio. He seemed flustered as if he saw a ghost.

"Hikigaya kun come here, give your Onii chan a hug, don't feel embarrassed I am your futu… Onee san." said Haruno. What she meant by futu.

"This guy is hilarious Haruno." said Mom to Haruno. Which wasn't audible to Hikio.

"Good Evening Haruno San, we don't need to hug, I can feel your over pouring love out from your heart right here also." said Hikio. And his chance of being by hugged by an unrelated (by blood) woman in months, wait it would be years or right from the birth was shot down by himself. Wait the nurse could have hugged him so whatever his age subtract 1-2 days when his mother would be in hospital. Sometimes I pity him.

"Don't worry Hikigaya kun I know who you want embrace. But you have to wait for.. . I will talk to you about it later. I will find you in the party then" said Haruno

"What if I don't want to be found?" said Hikio

"It will be fun Hikigaya Kun" said Haruno to which Hikio made weird face, then Haruno continued "you can trust me it will be fun"

" I don't even trust the way you just said you can trust me." said Hikio. Rude Hikio. That is rude. That isn't the way you talk to your elders. And why is Haruno laughing. What a weird relationship they have, he says rude things and Haruno laughs. Is she secretly a Masochists

Seeing a middle aged man and probably her wife coming towards Haruno. It was our clue to leave her and enter the ballroom. So we did. But someone more pissed than normal was accompanying me.

As we entered the ballroom, how do I describe it, it was like a ballroom should be. I am not going to go in details. I should really stop reading shitty teenage fashion and gossip magazines. I think I would start reading good books. Ebina recommended Highschool DxD saying it's written beautifully. 'The plot is very good if only the love interest of Hyoudou would have been Kiba and Azazel. It would have been literary masterpiece, the dynamics they would have brought would be amazing. (Then there was nosebleed and I asked something good). Iwas reading The Great Gatsby, you can try that instead. (Said disappointingly)' I think I would restart my reading with that.

"Hell is empty and all the devils are here." said Hikio. To which my mother started laughing hysterically. Seriously mom you're one of them. I should remind her that.

"Is he always this funny Yumi" said Mom.

"That wasn't funny Mom. He implied you were also one of those Devils." I said. Why everyone has the same fake smile. Then something ousted out my mouth.

"Why everyone looks like Hayato?"

Shit. Damn what the fuck slipped out of my mouth. And then loud laugh echoed in the ballroom. The source was Hikigaya Kun. The few people who were here right now started looking in our direction. But seeing my mom their expression changed from annoyed to amused. He was trying to stop his laughter but couldn't. After few seconds when he controlled the laughter.

"Sorry" said Hikio.

"Why did you laugh that hard Hikigaya kun. " said Mom. Thank god for Hikio weirdness.

"Inside Joke" said Hikio, seeing the mood right now. His perceptiveness is one of the plus point indeed.

" You can tell your Aunt" and then after a pause continued "Don't leave me hanging here Hikigaya kun."

"Do you know Hayamas?"

"Only by name." but she added "The party is jointly hosted by Yukinoshita and Hayama, you're talking about those Hayamas"

"Then you can meet their son, he was our classmate last year. He wears same smile as everyone is wearing right now." said Hikio. Mom smiled to his reply.

"Aunty, what's the reason for the party?" said Hachiman.

"It's to announce the partnership between Yukinoshita and Hayama to invest in hospital chain in Developing country. An Indian hospital chain to be exact." said Mom. What? Then what about those rumours about engagement. Was that not true. I wasted my time and energy for this bullshit.

"But are Hayama that rich to invest that much money?" said Hikio. He was right, Hayama are not that rich. Even if that Hospital chain is taken over for pennies, then also it would easily go over $100 million, nor Yukinoshita neither Hayama could pull that much money out. Loans wouldn't be profitable and both families core sector was completely different. Then this was just an excuse for something else entirely.

"Unless the reason for the party was something else" I said. Engagement?

"Yumi, wow. Your mum is so proud. So what is it?" asked mom. Damnit

"Mom just tell it." I said

"It's so much fun playing with you two. So Hikigaya kun, what do you think is the reason for party? Said mom to Hikio.

"It's to climb the political ladder. Haruno's dad has set eyes on cabinet seat in the ministry. So to clear all the hurdles, and call on the favours." said Hikio.

"Oh my, how do you know about this Hikigaya kun?" asked Mom.

Pointing fingers towards a couple who were eating some snacks with wine he said "They were talking about it when we entered the ballroom". Well I knew he had stalker tendencies but this is just borderline stalking, gross. Listening to other people's conversation that too about 5 metre away gross.

My mother giggled but apparently she was also feeling the black stalker aura from him.

"Mam, would you like some drinks?" asked a waiter or was it a server.

"A red wine for me and?" she then looked towards us " Apple juice" I said. "Black Coffee" Hikio said. Strange A person who likes sweet as much as me wouldn't like that bitter coffee. So why he likes black coffee?

Why indeed? As I was thinking about the possible answers I came to conclusion that the question I wanted to ask is something else entirely and that too to myself. 'Why I am at this party?' and the second question is 'Why with Hikigaya kun?'

I know the answers, the atrocious truth that I was on the path of turning myself into type of people I hated. The answer were quite simple actually if you remove everything that was unnecessary. The answer to first question to why I was here is "JEALOUSY". The second question "Why with Hikigaya Kun" because

"Mam your Apple Juice" and continued "Sir your Black Coffee" said the server.

Well I would have completed it lot sooner if aptitude exam results wouldn't have been declared and I not clearing it. Well I cleared the overall CutOff if there is any consolation for my hard work.

Do review it so that I could work on the shortcomings.

That Onii chan debacle, blame Yukino not me. She was saying Nee san throughout the anime. You can blame me for not verifying it.


End file.
